The night after the events
by meliecom
Summary: Petite Grosse One-shot, post-épisode pour le 4x14, Hero on the hold. Évidemment spoiler pout tout ceux qui n'ont pas suivi la diffusion Américaine. Quelques scènes que j'aurais voulu voir dans l'épisode de jeudi, vous connaissez la chanson... :P


_Hey hey !! Je suis de retour ! Enfin ! Direz-vous ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! L'école pour la première fois de ma vie, et le manque de Bones ont contribué à cette pause ! Mais j'espère me faire pardonner avec cette petite histoire ! Que j'ai commencé samedi dernier, et terminé pendant mon cours de math hier….. Mais quoi ? J'avais fini tout ce que j'avais à faire ! Et vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur après l'avoir lu j'imagine ! :D_

_En tout cas ! J'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez ! C'est de loin ma plus longue One-shot, post-épisode de tous les temps ! _

_Disclaimer : Bones ne m'appartient pas en aucune manière. Sinon, il y aurait certainement eu les flashbacks dans l'épisode de jeudi… Peut-être pas tous ce que j'ai mis… Mais au moins une rallonge de la scène de l'hélicoptère, et une où Brennan capote complètement ! :D_

_Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué… C'est spoiler ! Complètement spoiler ! Pour le 4x14, 4x13, 4x12 et 3x15 surtout…_

**The night after the events…**

Je me retournai dans mon lit, avant de donner quelques coups sur mon oreiller afin de le rendre plus confortable. Ce soir, je n'arrivais à rien. Ça faisait maintenant une heure trente que j'étais couchée et je n'étais toujours pas endormie. Les chiffres lumineux de mon cadran indiquaient 22h36 et je soupirai bruyamment. Mon cœur avait à peine retrouvé son rythme normal. Il avait battu à m'en défoncer la poitrine pendant les quelques heures où Booth avait été enfermé par le _Gravedigger_ par LA _Gravedigger_ devrais-je dire… Si je m'étais attendue à ça ! J'avais évalué toutes les possibilités, j'avais pensé à Vegas, mais à elle ? Jamais. Et lorsque nous l'avions finalement découvert, je m'étais sentie tellement impuissante face à son mutisme devant nos questions.

Je n'avais pas expérimenté ce sentiment depuis très longtemps. J'étais toujours à mon affaire, tout était soigneusement planifié afin que rien ne puisse m'interrompre ou me déranger. Mais cette fois, rien n'était prévu. Et toute la colère et la rage qui s'étaient accumulées à l'intérieur de moi alors qu'elle tenait mon partenaire prisonnier avaient simplement explosé. Quand j'y repensais maintenant, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré de la frapper ainsi avec le porte-document, mais sur le coup, ça m'avait vraiment libéré. Ce n'était pas rationnel, mais bon Dieu que c'était défoulant !

Et pour le rationnel, j'avais eu beau essayer de paraître la plus détachée possible pendant les 21 heures où Booth avait été enfermé, je n'avais pas superbement réussi. J'avais réussi à cacher à mes amis et collègues la profondeur de mon désarroi mais, je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre que j'étais si bien capable de compartimenter…

_- 10 heures, dit Hodgins en me regardant. _

_Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je me décide finalement à répondre._

_- 8, dis-je d'une voix posée._

_S'ils croient que je vais risquer la vie de Booth plus longtemps que ça, ils me connaissent vraiment mal. Une fois qu'ils acquiescent, je fais demi-tour avant de me diriger vers le fond du couloir. Je me dépêche de franchir les quelques mètres qui me séparent de l'entrée de mon bureau avant de rapidement fermer la porte derrière moi. Je m'adosse à cette dernière pendant quelques secondes, puis je m'étire la main afin de fermer les stores qui cachent l'intérieur de mon bureau à la vue des autres._

_Mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai ressenti ça. Même lorsque j'étais enfermée dans la voiture avec Hodgins, je n'étais pas aussi effrayée; parce que je savais que Booth nous trouverait mais, cette fois, c'est pire. _

_Je fais quelques pas vers mon bureau et pose mes mains à plat sur la surface de bois en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Je ne veux pas que personne ne sache que ça m'affecte autant que ça. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir que je ne suis plus en contrôle de mes émotions; je dois rester le Dr. Temperance Brennan, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être Bones aujourd'hui. Je dois être à mon meilleur potentiel ! La vie de Booth en dépend !_

_Mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, mon cœur ne semble pas vouloir ralentir et mes yeux se remplissent d'eau. Je serre les dents et ferme les paupières en espérant que ça va passer, mais ça ne fait qu'empirer. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête l'image de Booth enterré vivant dans un quelconque tombeau ! _

_Les larmes coulent maintenant librement sur mes joues et mes épaules tressautent au rythme de mes sanglots. Je me laisse finalement tomber au sol, appuyant mon dos contre le bas du meuble, repliant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les entourant de mes bras. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que serait la vie sans mon partenaire. J'ai déjà eu à le vivre une fois, je ne serai pas capable de le supporter une seconde fois. _

_Trois légers coups à ma porte me sortent de mes pensées et je me relève rapidement, essuyant mes yeux. _

_- Ma chérie ? J'ai analysé le contenu des messages du Gravedigger, tu veux venir voir ? me demande Angela. _

_- J'arrive tout de suite Ange, dis-je avant de renifler un peu._

_Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration avant de me diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte…_

J'essuyai d'un geste automatique la larme qui avait glissé sur ma joue alors que le souvenir d'un des jours les plus pénibles de ma vie me revenait en tête. Me retournant vers la droite, mon regard se posa sur les vêtements qui reposaient sur la chaise contre mon mur; ceux que j'avais enlevés en vitesse avant de retourner voir Booth; ceux que je portais ce jour-là. C'était la tenue que Booth m'avait aidé à choisir expressément pour la soirée, et finalement, ils ne serviraient pas. Ils étaient déchirés par endroits et couverts de poussière, de terre et de sang.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ne pas les salir, surtout une fois dans l'hélicoptère…

_Je regarde ma montre pour la millième fois depuis que nous sommes décollés. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête l'idée que si Booth n'est pas sur le pont du navire, nous ne pourrons pas aller à l'intérieur le chercher, nous ne pourrons pas le sauver. _

_Je me penche un peu plus vers l'extérieur de l'appareil alors que nous survolons le bateau. Mon cœur fait un bond alors que je l'aperçois, les yeux braqués sur nous. Mes propres yeux se remplissent d'eau alors que je lui fais signe de se presser._

_- Booth ! Dépêche-toi Booth ! Je hurle alors que l'hélicoptère descend afin qu'il puisse monter à l'intérieur._

_Mais, il ne bouge pas, il fixe le vide d'un air étonné. Je l'appelle une seconde fois, et cette fois-ci il accourt vers moi, grimpant dans la cabine habilement. Il s'asseoit près de moi, les yeux perdus sur le pont du navire. Il se tourne finalement vers moi, et des larmes de joie s'échappent de mes yeux alors que je me jette contre lui, l'entourant de mes bras, ayant besoin de savoir qu'il est vraiment là, qu'il est vraiment sain et sauf. _

_Il passe ses bras autour de moi après quelques secondes et me serre à son tour, plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'un sentiment de bonheur intense m'envahit, il est sain et sauf. Je n'arrête pas de me répéter cette phrase, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Nous restons enlacés pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes avant que je ne l'entende murmurer quelque chose à mon oreille. Je me recule et plonge mon regard humide dans le sien qui l'est tout autant._

_- Quoi ? Je lui demande en fronçant un peu les sourcils._

_- Rien, dit-il en m'attirant contre lui de nouveau._

_Je le laisse me serrer dans ses bras pendant encore une minute, avant de me reculer. Je pose mon front contre le sien, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Il essuie de son pouce les larmes qui ont coulé de mes yeux _

_- Faut pas pleurer Bones, je suis là, me dit-il doucement, le regard pétillant. _

_Je ris légèrement, avant de lui répondre._

_- Tu ne sais pas comment tu m'as fait peur, lui dis-je, plus sérieusement cette fois. _

_- Je sais Bones… Crois-moi, je sais… Me dit-il, tout en passant son bras autour des miens._

_Je repose ma tête sur son épaule, toujours serrée contre lui; il pose sa tête sur la mienne, doucement. Et nos mains se trouvent, formant une connexion de plus, comme si nous avions absolument besoin de toucher l'autre pour se convaincre que c'est bien terminé…_

Je resserrai mes bras autour de moi essayant de retrouver le sentiment de chaleur qui m'avait habitée lorsque je l'avais serré dans mes bras. Et ce n'était pas seulement que cette fois. À toutes les fois où je me retrouvais dans ses bras, je m'y sentais à ma place; comme si rien d'autre au monde ne comptait, comme si la terre pouvait s'arrêter de tourner sans nous importuner. Il avait ce don pour me rassurer, et pour me convaincre que tout allait bien aller, que chaque problème trouvait une solution.

Je soupirai alors que j'essayai de trouver une position plus confortable dans mon lit. Je fermai mes yeux replongeant dans mes souvenirs…

_Les « Clip-Clop » des talons des infirmières passant devant moi dans les corridors commencent définitivement à m'agacer, me dis-je tout en reposant ma tête contre le mur derrière ma chaise. _

_Ça fait maintenant plus d'une heure que Booth est seul avec le médecin dans sa chambre, une heure que je ne l'ai pas vu, que je ne l'ai pas touché. Nous avons fait le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital sans jamais nous quitter des yeux, ni des doigts d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant, il avait dû aller avec le médecin, et malgré toutes nos protestations, autant lui que moi, je n'avais pas réussi à me quêter une place dans la pièce. _

_Un frisson me traverse le corps alors qu'un autre souvenir me passe par la tête. En cet instant précis, seule dans le corridor de l'hôpital, je me revois ce fameux soir, où ils m'ont annoncé que mon partenaire était mort… Le médecin qui était sorti, un air résigné sur le visage, « Dr. Brennan, je suis… » Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui est venu ensuite. En fait, je ne me souviens plus du tout de ces semaines entières. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait supprimé ces jours de ma mémoire. La seule chose qui me revient quand je pense à cet évènement, c'est le profond état de tristesse qui m'avait submergeé tout au long des deux pires semaines de ma vie…_

_- Dr. Brennan ? Me dit une voix, me tirant de mes souvenirs._

_Je relève la tête pour apercevoir un homme dans la quarantaine, les cheveux gris, de petites lunettes ornent son nez. Je saute sur mes pieds et plonge mes yeux dans les siens._

_- Sauf votre respect docteur, je veux voir mon partenaire. Je veux voir Booth maintenant ! Dis-je plutôt sur les nerfs._

_L'homme me met la main sur le bras doucement. _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien, dit-il. Il demande Bones, c'est vous ? _

_Je relâche finalement le souffle que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je me demande qu'est-ce que j'ai ces temps-ci. Respirant un bon coup, je me dirige vers la chambre. Je pousse la porte rapidement et je l'aperçois dans le lit. Un soluté est suspendu à droite du lit, descendant jusqu'à son bras droit. _

_Cette image me serre le cœur et j'essaie de le cacher alors que je fais le tour du lit et pose ma main sur son épaule gauche. Il ouvre les yeux et les plongent dans les miens. _

_- Hey Bones, je commençais à penser que tu m'avais abandonné, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix._

_Pourtant, je sentais également un soulagement dans ses mots. Je m'assois près de lui et prends sa main gauche dans la mienne. _

_- Booth, tu sais très bien que je ne t'abandonnerais pas, dis-je en serrant ses doigts.– Jamais. _

_- Je n'en doute pas Bones, mais je sais que ça a dû être très difficile pour toi de revivre tout ça, le Gravedigger et tout. Je comprendrais, dit-il en baissant les yeux._

_Cette fois-ci, des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. J'essaie de refouler mes sanglots alors que je me débarrasse de mes souliers aussi vite que je peux. Je dépose ma veste au pied du lit avant de me hisser sur ce dernier. _

_- Bone,s qu'est-ce que tu …_

_- Tais-toi, dis-je entre deux sanglots. _

_- Bones…_

_- Ne dis rien. Écoute-moi. Oui, c'était très difficile, mais le pire, ce n'était pas d'être confrontée au Gravedigger tu sais, le pire, c'était de savoir que TU étais confronté au Gravedigger. Je n'arrêtais pas de te voir, enfermé dans un cercueil, dans une voiture, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que tu vivais ce que j'avais vécu avec Hodgins, mais que toi, tu étais seul._

_Ma voix tremblait déjà, cette fois, elle se brise complètement. Je me blottis contre lui, enfouissant ma tête au creux de son épaule. _

_- Comment… comment… comment peux-tu seulement… penser que je te laisserais seul… en ce moment… dis-je en essayant de reprendre contrôle de mon corps. Pour le moment, j'étais complètement impuissante. Booth ne sait pas quoi faire et il passe son bras gauche autour de mes épaules me serrant encore plus contre lui. _

_Je peux comprendre que je le prends au dépourvu, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude. Il a appris à me laisser de l'espace, et à ne pas me brusquer. Mais là, je ne suis pas capable de me réfugier dans ma carapace. J'ai l'impression qu'être loin de lui me tuerait. Je ne peux tout simplement pas partir…_

_- Shhh… Hey… Hey Bones, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi… me dit-il lui aussi une boule dans la gorge. _

_- É… Évidemment, lui dis-je en réussissant à contrôler ma voix assez longtemps cette fois. _

_Je relève la tête pour croiser ses yeux, et je réalise qu'il pleure aussi. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où je l'ai vu pleurer. Je l'ai déjà vu les yeux pleins d'eau, mais pleurer, non, jamais comme ça. Je lève la main et essuie les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux du bout des doigts, comme il l'a fait pour moi tout à l'heure dans l'hélicoptère. _

_- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, tu m'as promis que rien ne changerait. Ça non plus ne changera pas, dis-je la voix tremblotante, au moins, mes sanglots avaient cessés. _

_Il ne me répond pas, me serrant seulement plus étroitement contre lui. Il remonte la couverture blanche du lit d'hôpital par-dessus nous. Il dépose un baiser au creux de mes cheveux, et je souris en fermant les yeux…_

Je souris de nouveau dans mon lit, en me souvenant le sentiment de bien-être qui m'habitait. J'avais passé une très belle nuit, surtout si je la comparais à celle d'avant que j'avais passé dans mes vêtements de gala, sale et inquiète. Cette fois-ci, c'était calme, et confortable. J'étais tellement à ma place.

Et pourtant, je n'avais jamais aimé l'hôpital. J'avais toujours haï les lits d'hôpitaux mais, cette fois, je ne crois pas que c'est le lit qui avait fait que j'avais si bien dormi. C'était plus le fait que mon partenaire était dedans avec moi. Oui, nous avions déjà dormi ensemble, à Vegas puis, il y avait quelques semaines, dans la caravane. Cette fois-là, ce n'était pas pareil, nous étions sous-couverture, de chaque côté du lit. Maintenant, c'était en temps que Booth et Brennan, non Tony et Roxie, ou Buck et Wanda. Nous étions collés l'un sur l'autre, comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

Même les fois où j'avais dormi avec quelqu'un, ce n'était pas comme ça, c'était seulement sexuel, d'un côté et de l'autre du lit. Ce n'était pas sentimental, comme la nuit dernière…

_Je reste sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je fixe le plafond en me demandant ce qui m'a réveillée. C e n'est seulement que lorsque je me retourne que je réalise finalement. Je suis seule dans le lit. En me redressant sur les coudes, je fais le tour de la chambre des yeux. Mon partenaire se tient près de la fenêtre, une main sur la barre de métal qui supporte son intraveineuse. Il a les yeux perdus à l'extérieur et je l'observe quelques secondes. Ses joues sont humides et son regard est grave. Je décide finalement de lui parler._

_- Booth ? Dis-je d'une voix hésitante._

_- Oh, Bones, je t'ai réveillée, je suis désolé, je…_

_Glissant du lit, je m'approche rapidement de lui. Posant mes deux mains sur son épaule gauche, j'appuie ma tête dessus et il entoure mes épaules de son bras. C'est là que je réalise, qu'il est en train de passer à travers la même chose que moi il y a deux ans. _

_- C'est un cauchemar ? Je lui demande, ma bouche près de son oreille. _

_Il n'acquiesce pas tout de suite. Je le sens serrer les dents et frissonner. Je relève ma tête un peu, et pose ma main droite sur l'arrière de son cou. Je me penche vers lui encore un petit peu. _

_- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être fort pour moi, c'est ce que tu me dis toujours. Il faut que tu te laisses aller un peu, sinon ça ne passera jamais, dis-je mes lèvres frôlant son cou presque imperceptiblement. _

_Il incline sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur le dessus de la mienne. Ses épaules tressautent une fois, puis encore. Je le sens trembler et mon cœur se serre, lorsque je vois couler une larme sur sa joue. Nous restons ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire, seulement l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque ses tremblements diminuent, je lui propose de s'asseoir sur le lit avec moi._

_Je passe mon bras sous le sien et le dirige vers le lit. Une fois qu'il y est installé, je fais le tour du lit afin d'aller m'asseoir du côté de son bras libre. _

_- Bones ?! Tu restes…_

_Je presse le pas, et me glisse sous le drap près de lui. Je passe mon bras derrière son dos et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Tout compte fait, je n'ai jamais vu d'homme autant vulnérable sauf, peut-être, Hodgins il y a deux ans. Je me souviens qu'il était plutôt remué. Angela l'a emmené chez-elle et elle m'a dit qu'il était très secoué… Moi, j'étais retournée seule à la maison, et je ne voulais vraiment pas que Booth soit obligé d'être comme moi. _

_- Tu veux m'en parler, ça m'a beaucoup aidé d'en parler, dis-je en remontant le drap par-dessus nos deux corps. _

_Les secondes s'égrènent et je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Il parlera lorsqu'il se sentira prêt, me dis-je à moi-même. _

_- Quand je me suis réveillé… commence-t-il la voix presque inaudible. J'étais dans un espace très confiné. J'avais à peine un pied d'espace par le haut, et seulement assez de place pour poser mes bras le long de mon corps._

_Il s'interrompt un instant, alors qu'il reprend son souffle. Je sais l'impression que ça fait de réaliser qu'on est enterré vivant. Et lui, c'était encore pire que moi. Au moins, je n'étais pas seule, et j'avais plus d'espace que lui. _

_- Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'ai toujours eu une peur bleue d'être enterré vivant. Et quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais coincé dans cette boîte de conserve, c'était comme si mon pire cauchemar était devenu réalité. Je tremblais de tout mon être, mais j'ai réussi à attraper mes clés et à… dévisser les vis qui se trouvaient devant mes yeux, et plus bas. J'ai finalement réussi à lever le couvercle. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'étais heureux de savoir que je n'étais pas vraiment enterré vivant. _

_Il s'arrête pendant quelques secondes et, j'enlace les doigts de nos mains gauches._

_- J'étais dans cette espèce de pièce tout en métal, et je ne savais pas comment je ferais pour sortir de là… J'ai vu cette… porte. J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir. Lorsque je l'ai eue ouverte, l'eau s'est engouffrée à l'intérieur de la pièce en seulement quelques secondes. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la refermer, dit-il en fermant les yeux. _

_- Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru que j'y resterais. Mais après m'être repris, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait une seconde porte plus haut. Alors je me suis simplement laissé porter par l'eau et j'ai atteint la plateforme. La porte s'est ouverte, après quelques secondes de travail. _

_Le silence s'installe dans la petite pièce mais ce n'est pas l'un de ces silences qui sont inconfortables. C'est simplement un temps d'arrêt et nous restons tout simplement soudés l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler de nouveau. _

_- C'est là que j'ai réalisé que le bateau était rempli d'explosifs, programmés pour exploser dans seulement quelques heures. Je ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on vienne me chercher alors, j'ai décidé que j'allais essayer de faire exploser la porte qui, selon moi, menait à l'extérieur. _

_- Comment as-tu fait ça ? Je lui demande chuchotant. _

_- J'ai pris un bloc d'explosifs que j'ai relié à un fil. Mais celui-ci était trop court pour que ce soit sécuritaire de faire exploser la charge. J'ai donc utilisé ma boucle de ceinture pour f…_

_- Attends, ta boucle de ceinture ? Ta boucle de ceinture « Cocky » ? Je lui demande étonnée._

_- Oui, celle-là. Je l'ai lancée, de manière à provoquer une étincelle. Et la porte a explosé… Je me suis retrouvé à l'extérieur. La suite tu la connais. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi Bones. _

_Il joue avec ma main sous les draps, alors que sa tête repose toujours sur ma poitrine. Je jette un œil sur le cadran qui indique 2h13 du matin. _

_- À quoi as-tu rêvé ? Je lui demande à demi-voix. _

_- J'ai rêvé que j'étais coincé dans cette pièce et que… la porte… et que la porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, termine-t-il finalement. _

_- Essaie de dormir Booth. Je ne bouge pas d'ici, lui dis-je doucement. _

_- Tu restes ? Il me demande pour en avoir la confirmation, et mon cœur se brise, lorsque j'entends sa voix._

_- Promis, je lui murmure. _

_Ma main droite s'égare dans mes cheveux alors que ma gauche est toujours étroitement liée à la sienne. Sa respiration se ralentit finalement et je peux constater qu'il est endormi. J'espérais qu'il n'ait pas d'autre cauchemar cette nuit, mais s'il en avait un autre, je serais là…_

Le lendemain matin, j'avais fait 3 magasins afin de trouver sa boucle de ceinture perdue. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je l'avais fait, mais ça me paraissait très important. Je l'avais laissé seulement le temps qu'il fasse son rapport, puis, il m'avait demandé de l'emmener au cimetière.

Même si je croyais qu'il aurait dû rester une journée de plus à l'hôpital, je ne fus pas capable de le lui refuser. En fait, je n'étais jamais capable de rien lui refuser. Des petites choses, comme, d'aller souper avec lui après une enquête, aux grandes choses, comme de ne pas renvoyer mon père. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire non, lorsqu'il me sortait ce regard. Et puis après, mon cœur se réchauffait, lorsqu'il me sortait son sourire enfantin.

Il y a quelques semaines, je l'avais suivi à sa partie de hockey, même si je n'avais jamais vu de gens jouer à ce sport. Ah! ce sourire qu'il m'avait envoyé du fond du box de pénalité… Il valait n'importe quoi. C'est le même sourire qu'il m'avait sorti quelques heures auparavant, au milieu du cimetière d'Arlington…

_Je le regarde, il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Et lorsqu'il relève la tête, c'est pour me remercier… Je crois premièrement que c'est parce que je l'ai laissé sortir de l'hôpital, mais non, il me remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Je souris, et je pense qu'enfin j'ai pu lui remettre la pareille. Au nombre de fois qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai finalement l'occasion de sauver la sienne. _

_C'est là que ça me revient et je plonge ma main dans ma poche, mettant finalement les doigts sur l'objet de métal que je sors et lui montre. Ses yeux s'agrandissent un instant, sous l'effet de la surprise. Ce regard qui me fait fondre apparait sur son visage. Il a l'air si heureux, personne ne pourrait dire que, il y a à peine 24 heures, il était enfermé au milieu de l'eau dans un bateau prêt à exploser._

_Il me regarde de nouveau, et ses yeux pétillent. C'est dans ces moments-là, que je me dis que ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est beaucoup plus qu'un simple partenariat. Je peux presque dire qu'il agit comme le disait l'agent Perrota. Elle m'a avoué que ses yeux pétillaient, brillaient. Je lui ai alors dit que c'était dû à une stimulation sexuelle. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais porté attention au fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il est avec moi, il a cette petite lueur au fond du regard. _

_Il me raconte qu'il a eu de l'aide d'un fantôme pour sortir du bateau. Je ne le crois pas. Oui, je trouve que ce qu'il a accompli aurait pris la force de deux hommes. Mais un fantôme ? Il pousse ça un peu loin. Pourtant, quelque chose en dedans de moi me dit que c'est peut-être vrai. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir lui demande qui c'était, mais je le fais. Franchement, je remarque que, lui non plus, il ne me croyait pas capable de demander ça. _

_Puis, finalement, il me dit qu'il a un message à remettre à la dame qui vient de s'arrêter devant l'une des pierres tombales. Un message d'un fantôme ? Cette fois-ci, je crois qu'il exagère un peu. Mais après tout, c'est lui qui a passé 20 heures enfermé en compagnie de son soi-disant fantôme, je ne peux pas vraiment le démentir. Il s'éloigne et je le regarde parler avec la femme, la prendre dans ses bras. Et au fond, je sais qu'il a pris la bonne décision. _

_Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, et nous nous dirigeons en direction du S.U.V. Sans dire un seul mot, nous traversons le cimetière et nos mains se trouvent naturellement. Depuis notre soirée de patin, j'ai l'impression que j'ai de plus en plus besoin de lui prendre la main. Et je suis certaine que ça ne le dérange pas. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Je lui demande, brisant le silence dans lequel nous évoluions depuis que nous avions commencé à marcher. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'elle dise Bones, il me dit tristement. – J'aurais aimé qu'il lui fasse le message lui-même alors qu'il était encore en vie, mais parfois les hommes font des choses stupides. _

_Il me lâche la main afin de m'ouvrir la porte, puis contourne le véhicule avant de s'installer devant le volant. Je vois bien qu'il ne veut pas parler du message, alors je me tais. Il démarre la voiture et s'engage sur la voie, silencieux. Il est revenu renfermé et je baisse les yeux. J'attends quelques secondes, et je pose ma main par-dessus la sienne, sur le levier de vitesse. _

_Ses yeux se tournent vers moi et un mince sourire nait au coin de ses lèvres. Je lui souris à mon tour; nos yeux restent accrochés quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers la route. Mais nos mains restent une sur l'autre…_

Je me demandai où il était en ce moment. Probablement seul dans son lit, lui aussi, peut-être dormait-il; était-il devant sa télé ? Avait-il été capable de dormir ? Je secouai la tête, en pensant à ma propre expérience avec la Gravedigger; j'avais eu beaucoup de problèmes de sommeil par la suite… Je n'avais pas voulu accepter l'aide qu'il me proposait. Je n'avais pas encore franchi cette étape là, je ne le laissais pas prendre soin de moi.

En fait, je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'étais « humaine ». Ça faisait trop mal lorsque je le faisais, que je m'attachais et que la personne partait. Ce n'était que maintenant que je réalisais que j'aurais dû le laisser être avec moi.

C'est fou le chemin que j'ai parcouru en seulement 2 ans. Booth m'a changé, bien plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais au début. J'étais passée du Dre. Brennan à Bones. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce changement.

Je me souviens de la première fois où je me suis référée par moi-même à Bones. En fait, c'était bien avant cette fois dans mon bureau, avant que je ne retourne voir Sully. J'avais signé « Bones » à la fin de ma lettre, celle que j'avais écrite dans la voiture avec Hodgins, au cas où je ne reverrais pas mon partenaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment une lettre, c'était plus un mot, seulement pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire de ne pas nous avoir retrouvés, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. « À toi pour toujours, Bones » j'avais signé en bas de la feuille.

J'avais encore tellement de choses à lui dire. Et j'étais si découragée de ne pas lui avoir dit lorsque j'en avais eu l'opportunité. Pourtant, lorsque les ambulanciers ont trouvé la lettre dans ma poche, je ne les ai pas empêchés de la jeter. Il n'avait jamais su ce que je voulais lui dire.

Je secouai la tête en fermant les yeux. Mon cadran indique 23h12 et je commençais à m'endormir. Luttant contre l'envie de prendre le téléphone pour composer ce numéro de téléphone que je connaissais par cœur, je me retournai sur le côté gauche et fermai les yeux résolument. Je vais dormir, me répétai-je pendant quelques secondes, et quelques minutes plus tard, je me sentis enfin partir dans les profondeurs du sommeil.

***

_Je regarde ma montre pour la millième fois depuis que nous sommes décollés. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête l'idée que si Booth n'est pas sur le pont du navire, nous ne pourrons pas aller le chercher à l'intérieur, nous ne pourrons pas le sauver._

_Je me penche un peu plus vers l'extérieur de l'appareil alors que nous survolons le bateau. Mais plus je regarde, plus je m'inquiète. Il n'est pas là. Le pilote me jette un regard insistant. _

_- Madame, nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps, j'ai des ordres stricts._

_Je ne réponds pas, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer alors qu'il tourne l'hélicoptère et repart dans l'autre direction. À peine avons-nous parcouru 400 m, le bateau explose et des pièces de métal s'envolent dans tous les sens…_

Non ! Criai-je en me redressant dans mon lit.

Assise dans ma chambre, je pris une grande inspiration alors que les battements frénétiques de mon cœur retrouvaient peu à peu un rythme normal. Il était 00h09 et cette fois-ci je n'étais pas capable de résister. J'étirai le bras vers la table de nuit, et agrippai le téléphone s'y trouvant.

Je signalai son numéro, sans même regarder mes doigts, puis portai le combiné à mon oreille. Les coups s'égrenèrent et sa voix ensommeillée ne me répondit toujours pas. Je raccrochai, anxieuse. Je n'avais plus du tout sommeil et j'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler.

Automatiquement, je me levai enfilai ma veste, sans même prendre le temps de changer de vêtements. J'attrapai mes clés et descendis les escaliers qui menaient à la rue. Il faisait noir et frais à l'extérieur et je regrettai un instant de ne pas m'être habillée. Je me hâtai d'entrer dans la voiture et j'éteignis la radio qui s'alluma lorsque je mis le contact.

Je conduisis rapidement dans les rues éclairées par la seule lueur des lampadaires. Lorsque j'arrivai finalement devant le bâtiment de mon partenaire, je laissai ma voiture sur le côté droit de la route et traversai la rue avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Je grimpai les marches quatre à quatre avant d'arriver finalement devant la porte de l'appartement de mon partenaire.

Je levai la main, un peu hésitante. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là, à minuit et demi ! Sans trouver la réponse, je me décidai finalement et frappai deux petits coups. J'entendis quelqu'un bouger à l'intérieur et après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit. Un Booth parfaitement éveillé et habillé me fit face.

- Bones ! Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte plus grande.

- Dre. Brennan, me dit une voix. – Que faites-vous ici ?

Je m'étirai un peu pour apercevoir l'agent Perrota qui était assise sur le divan. Un peu abasourdie, je me retournai et essuyai mes yeux toujours un peu humides. Je marmonnai une excuse et ressortis de l'appartement. À peine eussé-je fait 2 pas qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Bones, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Tu n'es pas seul, je vais revenir, je croyais que… Peu importe, dis-je en fixant mes pieds.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en me relevant la tête du bout des doigts.

- Non, ce n'est rien, tu n'es pas seul, on se verra demain, dis-je en reculant d'un pas.

- L'agent Perrota est là seulement pour me parler de mon rapport. Je vais lui dire de revenir, m'expliqua-t-il en mettant l'emphase sur « L'agent » Perrota. – Entre s'il te plait, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

J'hochai lentement la tête et il entoura mes épaules de son bras, me guidant dans l'appartement.

- Agent Perrota, nous allons faire ça une autre fois, lui dit-il me tenant toujours contre lui.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de remarquer le regard jaloux qu'elle posa sur moi. Et sans savoir pourquoi, j'en étais plutôt heureuse.

- Booth, ça serait mieux de le faire maintenant, insiste-t-elle.

- Agent. Perrota. Nous avons eu une grosse journée et je suis très fatigué. J'ai fait mon rapport, si vous voulez en discuter plus longuement avec moi, on trouvera un autre temps, dit-il un peu froidement.

Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, soutenant son regard. Puis, elle se leva finalement se dirigeant vers la porte, non sans me jeter un regard envieux.

- Bonne nuit Booth, dit-elle.

-Bonne nuit agent Perrota, lui réplique-t-il, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Il se retourna vers moi aussitôt, frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Alors Bones ? Quelque chose à boire ? Me demande-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Je fais non de la tête et il nous dirige vers le divan de la main. Je m'y assis, alors qu'il prenait place à ma gauche. Je ne le quittai pas du regard et il fronça les sourcils légèrement.

- C'est bon Bones, tu sais que si tu arrêtes de me regarder, je ne vais pas disparaître.

Je hoche la tête, puis ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, avant de la refermer aussitôt. Je serre les dents et ferme les yeux en me sentant de nouveau sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Hey Bones, me dit-il doucement, en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je ne pus plus le supporter et mes larmes coulent sur mes joues lentement.

- Bones, hey… Hey… Il m'attira contre lui. – Je ne savais pas que ça t'avais marqué tant que ça. Je t'aurais dit de rester avec moi sinon, je te jure. Ça aurait été toi ici, ce soir, pas l'agent du F.B.I qui ne voulait que me parler de mon rapport, me confie-t-il toujours serré contre moi.

Je hoche la tête sachant qu'il est tout à fait honnête avec moi. Nous restâmes entrelacés quelques secondes de plus avant que je ne me recule, essuyant mes yeux. J'étouffai un petit rire nerveux.

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec moi en ce moment, dis-je gênée.

- Faut pas t'excuser Bones, c'est toi hier qui me disait que je n'avais pas besoin d'être fort pour toi. Ça fonctionne dans les deux sens, tu l'as dit toi-même, dit-il en me caressant la joue, un petit sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Je lui souris à mon tour, il avait raison. C'étaient exactement mes mots, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Et après tout, je n'en avais pas envie, j'étais si bien dans ses bras.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu venue ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je repensais à ma propre expérience avec le _Gravedigger, _et je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul comme je l'ai été, lui avouai-je.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, il y a deux ans ? Je serais resté avec toi. Tu ne m'en as même jamais parlé, me dit-il alors que je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

- Je n'étais pas prête à te laisser me voir comme… ça, dis-je en démontrant mon état de la main. – J'avais travaillé tellement fort pour garder cette image de la femme forte.

- Tu veux m'en parler maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Booth, il est tard, tu as dit que tu étais fatigué, lui dis-je un peu gênée.

- Non, je n'ai pas sommeil finalement, m'assura-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire. Hodgins était blessé, et j'ai dû l'opérer, nous avons trouvé une mani…

- Non Bones, je ne parle pas des faits scientifiques, ceux-là, je les ai lus dans vos rapports. Je parle de ce que tu as ressenti, ce à quoi, à qui, tu as pensé lorsque tu as cru que tu y resterais.

- Je ne sais pas… J'étais plutôt déboussolée mais tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que tu allais nous sortir de là, dis-je en relevant les yeux pour croiser son regard.

- Même pas une seconde as-tu cru que c'était fini ? Continue-t-il.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai posé la question en premier, répond en premier, me répondit-il digne comme un enfant de 7 ans.

- Tu sais que Parker aurait pu me répondre ça, lui dis-je.

- Et toi, tu sais que tu t'éloignes du sujet, renchérit-il en me donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Je pensais… À toutes les choses que je n'avais pas pu dire, ou faire, tout ce que je n'aurais plus l'occasion d'accomplir, dis-je à voix basse.

Il ne répliqua rien et nous restâmes dans le silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce fut moi qui décidai de le briser.

- J'ai même écrit une lettre, tu sais… lui avouai-je à demi-voix.

Je le sentis se redresser un peu et il me fixa intensément, comme s'il voulait lire mon âme à travers mes yeux.

- Une lettre pour qui ? Me demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix dans le temps. Mon père était disparu, tout comme mon frère alors quand Hodgins m'a demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un à qui je voulais dire au revoir, tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai pensé, admis-je finalement.

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu as écrit ou préfères-tu le garder pour toi ? Me demanda-t-il compréhensif.

- Ça fait deux ans Booth, j'étais effrayée. Je ne me souviens plus du tout de ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre, expliquai-je.

Je savais ce que j'y avais marqué… J'avais dit à quel point j'avais aimé travailler avec lui. Et comment il m'avait changée Je lui avais aussi avoué que je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir de sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais pas dire « Amour » mais c'était cependant ce que je laissais deviner.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il me sortant de mes pensées.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans la profondeur brune des siens.

- Après Zack, après Gormogon, j'ai promis que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, me dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

- L'important c'est que tu sois là maintenant, dis-je en entrelaçant nos doigts.

- Tu sais, je n'avais pas de papier, mais je t'ai dit au revoir également, m'avoua-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, serrant seulement un peu plus sa main. Je fermai les yeux un instant. Le sommeil gagnant peu à peu du terrain sur moi. Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, je remarquai que mon partenaire avait également fermé les siens.

- Tu devrais te coucher Booth, tu dois te reposer. On se verra demain, dis-je en essayant de me lever.

Je n'y arrivai pas, car aussitôt que j'essayai de bouger, il resserra son emprise sur mon bras.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je vais dormir, répondis-je bien normalement, même si je savais pourquoi il me posait cette question.

- Il est plus d'une heure du matin, je ne te laisse pas repartir à cette heure. Tu retourneras chez-toi demain, ce soir, tu restes avec moi, dit-il en se levant me tenant toujours la main.

- Booth…

- Il n'en est pas question ! Me dit-il en m'entrainant vers la chambre. – Et puis, j'ai besoin de toi, dit-il en baissant un peu les yeux.

Il me connaissait définitivement trop bien. Il savait que je ne pourrais rien dire, s'il utilisait cet argument. Même si je connaissais sa technique de persuasion par cœur, j'étais incapable de le lui refuser. Il me fit passer devant lui, et j'entrai dans sa chambre.

Elle était bien ordonnée, rien ne trainait par terre et le lit était fait. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa commode et me donna un de ses t-shirt marqués F.B.I. avant de me montrer la salle de bain.

J'enfilai rapidement le t-shirt et ressortit. Il était déjà couché dans son lit et je m'approchai lentement. Il avait fermé la lumière et mes yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à la pénombre.

Je réussis finalement à atteindre le lit et je me glissai sous les draps. Il avait pris le côté droit du lit et je pris le gauche. Je restai sur le dos, fixant le plafond des yeux. Je ne sentis pas immédiatement son regard fixé sur moi.

- Ça va Bones ? Me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de moi.

- Oui, tu ne dors pas ?

- J'ai peur qu'en fermant les yeux je ne refasse cet affreux cauchemar, celui où tu étais entrée pour me chercher et où nous n'avions pas pu sortir du bateau à temps, me dit-il avec un sourire désolé.

- On est deux alors, dis-je en riant un peu nerveusement.

Il étendit son bras droit vers moi et je me déplaçai jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit contre son torse. C'était tout simplement naturel. Peut-être qu'ainsi nous ne ferions pas de cauchemar. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis, lorsque je crus qu'il était endormi, il parlait.

- Tout à l'heure, au cimetière, Teddy m'avait demandé d'aller dire à Claire qu'il l'aimait, m'avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas dit de son vivant ? Lui demandai-je.

- C'est exactement la question que je lui ai posée, dit-il un petit sourire dans la voix. – Il m'a seulement demandé si je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un sans lui dire, continua-t-il.

Nous restâmes silencieux alors que nous pensions à tout ce que voulait dire cette phrase. Je commençais à m'endormir, sous l'effet de la chaleur que le corps de Booth me procurait et j'étais presque totalement endormie lorsqu'il parla de nouveau.

- Tu sais, Bones, il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis très longtemps maintenant. Peux-tu croire que c'est un fantôme qui me l'a finalement fait réaliser ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Mon cerveau embrumé par le sommeil ne voyait pas le lien entre le fantôme et ce qu'il voulait me dire, mais sa phrase me fit quand même rire.

- Et c'est vraiment ce que t'a dit ton fantôme qui va te décider ? Demandai-je tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Oui, je sais, c'est un peu stupide, mais c'est la vérité, rajouta-t-il.

-Il se tut pendant quelques secondes de plus et j'essayai de rester éveillée le temps qu'il termine ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Tu sais dans l'hélicoptère hier ?

- Hum ? Marmonnai-je.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment rien ce que j'ai dit.

- On ne dit jamais vraiment rien, dis-je en riant.

Il rit à son tour, et laissai passer un moment avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le dessus de ma tête. Je souris.

- Je t'aime… murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon sourire s'élargit alors que je me pressai un peu plus contre lui.

- Je crois que je t'aime aussi, dis-je alors qu'il resserre à son tour son étreinte sur ma taille.

Nous restons ainsi, perdus l'un dans l'autre. Finalement, après 4 ans, 4 enlèvements et un fantôme, nous y sommes. Nous glissons lentement dans le sommeil, parfaitement heureux et à notre place malgré les événements des derniers jours. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sens finalement chez-moi…

_Et voilà !! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'attends vos commentaires !_


End file.
